Frustrations Anyone?
by musicalmidget
Summary: Companion to Once Upon a Time, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Callie hasn't been able to be intimate with Mark. But when she's finally ready, the fates have other things in mind.


She's sleeping peacefully, her raven locks falling gently over her rosy cheeks

She's sleeping peacefully, her raven locks falling gently over her rosy cheeks. He loves how she has one arm thrown gracefully over her head and the other laid across her stomach. He watches as her stomach rises and falls with each soft breath that she takes. He laughs at the fact that when she sleeps her shirt rides up and exposes her caramel skin. During sleepless nights he finds himself tracing small circles on the smooth skin and laughing at the little whimpers she makes when his fingers brush against her most ticklish spots. She never complains when she awakens to find him staring down at her. Instead she greets him with a kiss. He's her match, her Mark.

Their relationship up to this point has been nothing more than this. Callie hasn't been ready to be physical. Mark is surprisingly ok with that. He doesn't want to ruin what so far has been a near perfect relationship. He knows when she's ready; she will take that step with him, so he waits patiently.

Mark walked into the room, grinning at its occupant. She was lying on her stomach, her legs kicked up behind her as she flipped through the numerous channels on the television. He slipped out of the black leather jacket and draped it over a chair. The jingling of his keys caught her attention and she raised her head to see him standing there. She flipped off the TV, and rose to her knees, smiling as he walked over. Once he had reached her, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey, baby." She whispered, as he pulled away. Mark traced her slightly swollen lips with his thumb.

"Hey, yourself." He responded as he moved his hand to her soft hair.

"How was your day?" she asked, pulling him down onto the bed with her. She hooked her arm with his, and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you now how it is. A few breast augmentations here and a rhinoplasty there. Nothing interesting. It seems that the good cases only come in when you're around." He said with a nudge. Callie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I was miserable all day. You know there is nothing to do. I sat around watching TV. I decided to go for a walk but as you can see Seattle is living up to its reputation." She said, nodding toward the window. The rain poured onto the city, creating sheets of water on the windows. Mark pulled his arm from her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Well it seems that we both had pretty boring days. How about we go downstairs and get some dinner." He suggested. Callie moved her eyes to look up at him, her lips forming a small smile.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked. She raised her head and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! I'm going crazy being cooped up in here all day." She managed to spit out as she jumped up from the bed. She stripped from her yoga pants and cam, leaving her in a pink bra and matching boy shorts. The color stood out next to her dark skin. Mark shifted a bit on the bed, making himself more comfortable. She was more than captivating. The way the faint light from the setting sun gave her skin a warm glow, was mouthwatering. Callie turned around, catching him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, her cheek filling with color. Mark smiled and got up from the bed, crossing the room to her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?" he asked. Callie pulled away and pulled a black shirt over her head.

"I wouldn't go that far." She said, bending over to pick up her jeans.

"I would. Cal, you're gorgeous, every inch of you. Especially here…" he said, kissing her cheek. "And here…" lifting her wrist and kissing the underside of it. "And most specifically here." He said in a whisper, before kissing her once more. Callie felt her knees start to give away as he kissed her. Mark wrapped his arm around her and held her up. Callie dropped her pants, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Mark was the first to pull away, remembering her boundary.

"Cal, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Moving his hand to push a stray curl behind her ear. Callie looked up at him, her chocolate eyes, pleading with him as she gently bit her bottom lip. How could he say no to her. Mark leaned back in, capturing her plump lips, his tongue brushing softly against her bottom lip. Callie opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue into her awaiting mouth. He ran his hands across her back and down until he reached the bottom hem of her shirt.

"This is in the way." He whispered, and tugged it over her head. Callie lifted her arms, allowing him to do so.

"If that's the case, then you too are wearing far too many clothes." She said, and began to unbutton his shirt. Mark shrugged out of his shirt and it fell to the floor in a pile by his feet.

"That's much better." She said, smirking. She walked over to the bed and lay down, pulling him down with her. Mark gently crawled up to meet her face. He was just about to kiss her when both of their pagers went off.

"Damn it!" they both cried in unison. Mark groaned as he walked over to get his pager out of his jacket, Callie did the same as she picked hers up from the nightstand. Both read 911.

"They had to wait till now to have a trauma! Why couldn't they have it 3 hours ago?" Callie complained as she got up from the bed. She pulled her shirt back over her head and pulled her pants on.

"I'm sorry, baby." Mark said, as he walked back to her. Callie looked up at him, more frustrated than angry.

"It's not your fault. It's me. I'm finally ready to take that step and we get interrupted. I've been unreasonable." She said, apologetically. Mark shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You are not unreasonable. You were hurt. In ways you should have never been hurt. It took time for you to heal. Especially when you chose an idiot like me who has a background of cheating." He said, softly stroking her hair.

"I know, but it's not fair ok? It's like the world has it out to get me or something. I'm finally happy again." She said, looking up at him. He hated when she got that sad look in her eyes. It was enough to make him a puddle of goo.

"Aww baby, don't do that. It's not fair to use those on me." He said, bending his knees so he was level with her. "What do you want me to do? Call in sick?" he asked.

"No, I guess not. Let's go." She said, hastily as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

4 hours later, neither of them had seen one another since arriving at the hospital. There had been a multi-car pile up on the freeway and all nearby hospitals were put in the middle of it. The more severe cases were brought to SGH, which meant surgery after surgery. Callie walked out of the OR, pulling her mask and cover off. She tossed it into the basket and stepped to the sink to begin scrubbing out. She sighed as the warm water hit her aching hands. She was about to scrub her hands when a pair of arms slipped around her waist. She relaxed into them, knowing who it was.

"You look like you need a very long nap." He whispered into her ear. Callie nodded as she scrubbed her hands clean. Mark began to softly kiss her neck, causing her to whimper. He pulled back and chuckled.

"You have to stop that. I'm already sexually frustrated as it is. You don't need to add to the fire." She said, slightly annoyed. She rinsed her hands clean and reached over to get a paper towel. Mark moved out of her way, just incase she was going to snap at him. He had seen plenty of her little outbursts. They weren't pretty. Mark did his best to avoid causing one.

"How many surgeries have you done so far?" he asked. He had mainly burns that needed dressed properly and a few stitches to stitch. One girl needed to lose the swelling before he could fix the right side of her face. It was a mangled mess.

"Umm, I had a crushed right femur that I couldn't save. I tried but the blood supply to his foot was gone. I had to stabilize a 6 year old's left humerus and relocate his shoulder. And this girl, crushed her pelvis and fractured her left femur. I think all of them were in the same vehicle and were in the middle of the crash. The 6 year old has massive head trauma. Derek and I worked on him together. We won't know anything until he wakes up. And the chances aren't good.

"Sometimes I really hate this job. It's mainly when these things happen that I don't like it. I mean. He's 6, he's not even old enough to get into a pg-13 movie." She said, as she gripped the sink, putting her head down. Mark pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"It's ok, baby. We all get these days. It's part of the job. We save lives and some days we can't." he said, softly.

"I know but it still sucks." She said, returning the embrace. She laid her head against his chest and smiled. He still smelled like Mark. He didn't smell like the hospital.

"Did you shower after the trauma?" she asked, looking up at him. Mark chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I always shower after a trauma and before I go home, which by the way we can do. The Chief gave all of us that were called in the go ahead to go home." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, thank god! Get me out of here please! Maybe we can continue what we started." She said with a wink.

By the time they had actually reached the hotel, Callie was already half asleep. He had to help her from the car and into the building. She was dead on her feet as she stood outside the door, waiting for him to unlock. Their night was a bust, but he didn't mind. Callie walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. Mark had to pee and change before he climbed in with her. When he came out, Callie was fast asleep, her wild hair covering her face. He walked over and bushed it away then kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight baby." He whispered. He moved to the end of the bed and pulled off her shoes and socks. He thought it best to leaver her clothes alone. Callie wasn't one to be awakened. He climbed into the bed and lay next to her. She moved closer to him until she was lying on his chest. Mark sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

The following week progressed like this. They would either pass each other on their way to the hospital or they were both too exhausted after work that they would crash the moment they hit the door.

The frustration was getting to Callie. The more she thought about it the more it ate at her. It wasn't just sharing that moment with him; it was her body craving him. She would stand over her table during her surgeries, listening to rock, trying to take her mind off of the numerous things she wanted to do with Mark. When she wasn't doing her own procedure's she would watch Mark, but she soon realized that she couldn't watch him give a teenager breast implants. Her jealousy would get the best of her and she would have to storm out.

This particular day wasn't any different. She walked to the board and sighed heavily as she saw that her next surgery had been pushed back yet again. She now had free time. She scanned the board looking for Mark's name. Her lips curled into a smile when she couldn't find his name on the board. She put her nail in her mouth and gently nibbled on it as she thought of what she could do. She flipped open her cell phone and made a few phone calls to set her plan in motion, crossing her fingers that a trauma didn't come in.

Mark sat in the gallery, mindlessly watching Bailey perform an appendectomy. He questioned how his life had become boring enough to watch this. He missed Callie. His pager went off, causing the interns in the room to all look at their own pagers. Mark chuckled lightly at how quickly they picked up them up. He lifted it and smiled at the number flashing up at him. He stepped out of the gallery and opened his phone to call.

"You rang?" Mark asked as she answered the phone. He smiled as she laughed on the other end.

"Yes. I want you to meet me in the conference room on the 3rd floor. No questions, just be there. Love you." She said quickly and hung up before he could reply.

"What is that girl up to?" he asked himself. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Before meeting her he stepped into the locker room and made sure he looked presentable enough. Satisfied with his look, he left to meet Callie.

He took a double look at the room he was summoned too. From the looks on the outside, it was dark and empty. He shrugged it off and went to open the door, only to find it locked. Callie unlocked it and poked her head out, looking around him, before grabbing his shirt and dragging him in.

"Cal, what in the world?" he said, as she shut the door and locked it again. Mark couldn't help but smile as he turned around. On the table were a single candle and two lunches, obviously from the cafeteria.

"Before you say anything, just hear me out. Ok?" she said, quickly. Mark folded his arms and nodded for him to continue.

"Thank you. We've not seen each other in almost a week. And I mean see each other. Not us passing each other in the halls and our quick hello and goodbye exchange. I mean actually seeing each other. Like we usually do. You know, me falling asleep in your arms as we watching a stupid movie. Not to mention, I want to make up for the other night." She explained. Mark smiled and crossed the space between them. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Callie's thoughts were cut off as he kissed her. She pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"Maybe I should have started with that." She said, smiling up at him.

"Maybe." He repeated. He walked over and pulled her chair out for him. She shook her head and walked to him.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for something else." She said, smirking. Mark pushed the chair back in but again she stopped him. She walked him to the seat of the chair and pushed him into it. She toed out of her shoes and climbed into his lap, using his shoulders to steady her. Once she was stable, Mark moved his hands to her hips. He slowly leaned in and up to softly kiss her collarbone. Callie moved her hands down his chest and once she reached the hem of his pants she gripped the bottom of his scrub top and pulled it over his head. She turned her body slightly and blew out the candle before dropping the discarded material to the floor. Mark laughed inwardly but his laugh was cut off when she kissed him roughly.

"You need to stop laughing." She warned, when she pulled back. Mark shut his lips and stared up at the woman staring down at him. She crossed her arms and gripped the hem of her own shirts and pulled them off. Mark's breath caught in the back of his throat and he ran his hands up the smooth surface of her stomach until he reached the material hiding her breast from him. She swung her head to the side, her hair whipping around, causing a black curtain between them and reached her arms behind her. She unclasped her black lace bra and slid it down her shoulders. Mark grinned, moving his hands to the soft mounds of flesh. Callie released a quieted moan as he kneaded her breasts. Mark leaned into her, placing on hand on her back and left the other on her breast. He took a raised nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on the bud. Callie moved her hand to his and urged him to massage harder. She threw her head back, her eyes closed in pleasure. Mark pulled away and stared up at her. His grin grew wider as she slowly moved her gaze back to him.

"God, Callie. You get more amazing with every passing moment." He muttered, softly. Callie leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"You're just saying that because I'm half naked and sitting on your lap." She said, and flicked his earlobe with her tongue. Mark's heart leapt into his throat and he swallowed hard.

"What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?" she asked. She gently raked her teeth against his ear, causing him to shiver. Callie smiled at her efforts. They were working too. She could feel the effects very well. She pulled away and rested her head against his for a moment, staring into his ice blue eyes.

"Make love to me Mark." She whispered. Mark grinned and moved to kiss her. He wrapped both arm securely around her and stood. She wrapped her legs around him and once he was standing firmly she released her legs and stood with him. He lifted his leg and kicked it back, sending the chair rolling toward the wall.

Mark grinned when she hooked her fingers in his pants and pulled him over to another part of the room. He smiled at the blanket spread across the floor. He looked at her and gave her one of her own looks.

"You didn't think you were going to make love to me on a carpet now did you?" she asked. Mark shook his head and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. Both of them dropped to their knees on the blanket, their tongues dancing wildly together. The kiss remained in tact as Mark pushed her down to the ground. Callie moved her hands down and caught herself before she hit the floor. He helped her lay down and then left a trail of kisses from her lips to the hem of her scrub pants. Callie lifted her hips and Mark hooked his fingers inside and pulled them and her panties off together. He threw them behind him as Callie moved her hands to his pants and tugged them down. Mark helped her push them off and kissed back up her body. He stopped for a moment at her center and blew across her. Callie let out a small moan, causing Mark to smile. He resumed his trail of kisses until his lips were crushed against her. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, grazing it across her teeth. He left her panting for more as his lips left and moved down her jaw line to the spot he knew would drive her senses into over drive. Callie nearly jumped when his tongue ran across the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Mark slowly started to enter. Callie gasped at the sensation of their joining. She bit her bottom lip to hush her moans and closed her eyes. Mark groaned as he started a slow rhythm. He was slightly annoyed that their first time as a couple was in a conference room but happy that it was finally happening.

Callie lifted her legs and hooked her ankles behind him, pushing him deeper into her. Mark continued to thrust, their ragged breaths becoming one. He let small grunts and moans escape his beautiful lips, Callie opened her eyes and pulled his face to her, so she could stare into his eyes. She moved her arms back to his neck and used her legs to pull him closer to her. Her entire body began to shiver, her pulse racing. She dug her nails in the flesh of his shoulders as he picked up his pace. Callie moaned loudly, forgetting their location. Mark quickly covered her mouth with his, quieting the moans. He then moved his lips to her collarbone, sucking on her skin. Callie arched her back and Mark in reaction bit into the tender flesh. She nearly screamed. Mark smirked and let small bites and nibbles along her collarbone. The sensation alone was enough to push her over the edge. She clung to him as her entire body contracted and she released. Mark sped up his thrusts, letting her ride her orgasm and releasing his own. Both moaned louder than they should have, but neither caring at this point.

As their bodies slowly began to come down from the high, Mark collapsed onto her, resting his head on her chest. He could hear and feel the rapid beating of her heart. Callie traced her nails up his side with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around his back. He planted a small kiss on her breast and then moved his head to look at her. She smiled up at him and raised her head to kiss him. As he pulled away from her, Callie sat up, resting her waist on her hands as she watched up begin to dress. She cocked her head to one side, watching every move he made. Mark glanced over and couldn't help but think she was the most gorgeous being on the planet. Her skin glistened from the sweat that adorned her perfectly bronzed skin. He walked over and knelt down to kiss her once more, before pulling her to her feet. She bent over and picked up her panties and pulled them on. She looked around the room then put her hips. Mark laughed.

"Not funny. Where did I throw my bra?" she asked. Mark chuckled and pointed behind her. There it was hanging on the edge of a bookshelf. Callie blushed and walked over to retrieve it. She slipped it one and finished dressing. She looked at their untouched lunches and shook her head.

"Still hungry?" she asked. Mark laughed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I think I'm satisfied." He said, smirking. Callie grinned and quickly kissed him.

"Sorry it happened like this. I wanted it to be more…" she started but was cut off, when Mark put his finger against her lips.

"This was perfect Callie, every part of it. And I love you for it." He told her. She smiled and stepped into her shoes. She walked to the blanket and pulled it from the floor, rolling it into a ball.

"I love you too." She whispered as she walked past him. Those words were music to his ears. He had heard them over and over again from girls who were just infatuated with him. At least with Callie, he knew they were words from her heart. He watched his girlfriend walk around the small room, gathering every bit of evidence of their rendezvous.

"I don't think anyone will want to come near this conference room anytime soon." He said, leaning against the wall. He crossed one ankle over the other, folding his arms across his chest. Callie looked up and him and shrugged.

"Oh, well. More room for us." She said with a smirk.

"Is that an open invitation, Torres?"

"Call it what you will Sloan." She said, and kissed him before she left the room. He walked to the door just in time to catch her put the sheet in a laundry bag. She turned over her shoulder and smiled at him. She flashed her perfect teeth at him and turned away, walking down the hall. Mark shook his head but smiled. God, he loved that woman.


End file.
